Blindsided By Fate
by fanprincess67
Summary: You were sent there to gain their trust. Sent to destroy them... but some times you are blindsided by fate...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey y'all! So once again I've decided to scrap my previous story and start all over. This will be a multi chapter fic so please bear with my busy schedule as i try to write as much as I can in a timely manner. Please leave reviews and tell me how you like it and if you think I should be going in a different direction!_

_As always the ONLY CHARACTER THAT IS MINE IS CLEARLY OBVIOUS AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CREATIVE GENIUS! All of their characters are theirs and I do not claim any as my own. Marvel you are dank af and I love you ok? Ok, ENJOY!_

If you asked Palmer Knight if she was nervous on her first day that would be the understatement of the literal century. Ever since the battle of New York the Avengers had been front page news and slapped on every billboard in the city. Posters hung on buildings walls of the heroes in all their glory. You couldn't walk down a single road without seeing something related to the muscle bound heroes.

Kids ran around neighborhoods dressed as Thor, carrying around hammers they had stolen from their dads tool shed. Little boys drew circles on their chests to simulate Tony Stark, and little girls cut their hair short in hopes of looking anything like Natasha Romanoff. the world was a changing place. Heroes were either idolized or they were they were sentenced by the government to be pets to their own games. Sent to do the dirty work of those who wanted nothing more than to play with the stability of other countries.

This was Palmer's main objective. To infiltrate the Avengers and gain their trust. She was sure they would see right through her; see right through the games she was playing. But The Red Room does not care if their agents are caught. Does not care if they are killed doing what they are told.

"What should one wear the first day of spying" She muttered to herself, staring into the closet at her less than pleasant hotel room. You'd think with the funding her superiors were getting the could at least afford better than a dingy two star the less she was motivated to complete her objective. She pulled on a rather form fitting blank tank dress and leopard pumps. Her tan was glowing, and her bright blue eyes shined through an impeccably applied smokey eye. Yes, she knew she was rather dressed up. But this was Manhattan, and this was the first time she would be meeting Tony Stark. Shmoozing him would be a breeze.

Finding her Uber she hopped in and was whisked away into the hustle and bustle of New York; Stark towering appearing magnificently before her like a beacon to the people of the city. More of a dark hole to her though.

Climbing out and thanking her driver she made her way into the lobby and to the front desk where an attractive young receptionist stood typing away.

"How may I help you today?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"I am here to meet with Mr. Stark. He should be expecting me. My name is Palmer Casey." Like she would give them her whole real name. Even telling them her first name was Palmer was a risk, but she loved her name too much to be called anything else.

"Ah yes here you are. Mr. Stark is currently in his work shop, if you'd like to wait I can have him meet you in his office when he's through?""No that's ok. Just point me in that direction please." She replied.

"Please take elevator one. It's his personal one. Go to level 19 and you should fine him there."

"Thank you!" She made her way to the correct elevator and tapped the shiny button. The ride was short and she was there in seconds.

The lift opened and Palmer was hit with the smell of oil and an overwhelming wave of testosterone. Heavy metal music blasted from the ceilings and tools were spread about. It reminded her of her fathers old car shop in Colorado. The light cover of grease that manages to get on everything that's transferred from fingertip to surface, the organized yet chaotic mess of wires and metal. It was all just a fond memory to her nowadays.

As she studied the shop her eyes laid rest on a man hunched over the engine of a 1953 Jaguar. You knew the car well as it was your dads very favorite.

"Need some help?" You sounded startled the man under the hood. He jumped at your voice and turned to you with a less than pleased look.

"The only thing your gonna help me with is sending me to an early heart attack."

"I didn't mean to startle you Mr. Stark. I'm Palmer Casey we had a meeting today."

"Oh yes." He said making his way over. The glimmer of his arc reactor peaking through the thin grey tank top. Stark was handsome, you couldn't deny that. Small, yet, handsome.

"Somehow I pictured your typical super hero nerd coming to fawn over "The Avengers"." He air quoted. "Usually most people who apply for this job can't actually provide me with any useful service."

"I can assure you I'm quite qualified Mr. Stark. I have a 4.2 GPA from Harvard, I speak 9 different languages, I have a masters degree in Thermonuclear fusion, and I have a pilots license."

"The last one seemed a little bit forced after thermonuclear fusion." Tony chuckled. "So why do you want to be my assistant? Seems like you're just a bit over qualified?"

"Honestly? This is a good way to get my foot in the door. You know people and I can learn things from you I couldn't learn at the University from those fuddy dutty professors." she said.

"That is true. You don't seem like the star struck kids I usually get in here... Alright, I'll give you a shot. This is a big job. You'll be working for the entire team not just me. I'm throwing a party two nights from now, that'll be your first test. You come as my guest and I'll introduce you to everyone. If you seem like a good match you can stay." he said.

"And what's the dress code for this event?"

"I like you kid. You ask the right questions. Think classy club mixer. Not too fancy, but I'll kick you out if you wear jeans" he laughed.

"Specific. But, do-able. I will see you in two days Mr. Stark" she shook his hand and made her way back to the elevator.

She had two days to prepare for what you could say was the most important party of her life. Meeting The Avengers one by one would have been tough enough, let alone all at once. She would have the eyes and ears of the worlds elite spies and supers all on her and this was not the time to screw up.

She thought little about her past life. The young, weak girl who grew up constantly bullied and tormented for the way she was. She was gone, and this new confident facade would help her pull off admittedly the biggest infiltration her organization or SHIELD has ever seen.

She entered her dingy hotel room ready to look over her case files for the millionth time. Laying on the dusty sheets, which she assumed hadn't been used in weeks, she opened the folders that contained every piece of information they could gather about the heroes. She had shortened the information to easy to remember tid bits.

Bruce Banner: genius, softy, shy, turns into a giant green muscle monster. Easy.

Thor: god, handsome as hell, controls lightening, funny.

Tony Stark: well, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.

Natasha Romanoff: traitor, can not be trusted, biggest threat to the mission and the organization.

Bucky Barnes: winter soldier, literally has a metal arm, total bad ass.

Sam Wilson: fly's around, super cool suit, do not under estimate him.

Steve Rogers: Americas golden boy, leader, old.

She was confident she could make this work. She was trained years for this, and in two days, she would be put to the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blindsided By Fate**

_As always the ONLY CHARACTER THAT IS MINE IS CLEARLY OBVIOUS AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CREATIVE GENIUS! All of their characters are theirs and I do not claim any as my own. Marvel you are dank af and I love you ok? Ok,__ ENJOY!_

Two days had passed by in the blink of an eye and it was the day of the party. Of course she had already gone shopping for the perfect outfit and started getting ready a few hours early. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders in gorgeous shiny waves, her tan moisturized to the perfect glow, her eyes donning the smokey eye she loved so much. She looked like a complete minx and blew her self a little kiss as she finished her makeup. The dress she had chosen was a deep burgundy that fell just above her knees. The back, completely open showing off her taught muscles and stopping just below the curve of her spine. The front, hung perfectly, showing off just the right amount of cleavage. She couldn't deny that she was quite literally glowing. The dress was stunning and her skin glistened like she had just spent a day at the beach. Sexy yet classy, exactly what Stark wanted. She threw on her pumps and was about to order an UBER when her phone buzzed. A fake number they had surely assigned her when she was sent here.

_From TONY STARK: Don't ask me how I got your number I'm just that good. Sending you a car to that hotel you will surely not be staying at any longer. We'll talk about that later though. See you soon. -Mr. Boss Man_

Though you were certain you had some nerves you were confident you could make this work. You definitely needed to if he was going to get you out of this dump.

The car pulled up and a man opened the door for you. You thanked him as you climbed in and made your way back to the tower. You needed a drink. The media outside the front doors as you pulled up was almost blinding. Now you knew why celebrities wore such big sunglasses all the time. The cameras went off one after the other all trying to get a glimpse of the woman entering. You were escorted to the party and were instantly handed a glass of champagne as you netered the massive ballroom.

The music was bumping and gorgeous people were surrounding you on all sides. This was the time to scope out where everyone was. As you glanced around the room you made contact with every mark you could find. Tony and Pepper talking to the mayor, Thor and Bruce at a table talking to who you recognized as Sam Wilson. No sign of Romanoff or Rogers. You downed your champagne in one gulp and decided something a little stronger was needed to make this work. Your eyes landed on Bucky Barnes as you made your way to the massive bar. You decided to keep your distance and went to the side he was not on. Best to wait for Stark to introduce you.

That plan was lost when he spotted you from across the way and gave you a glare you were sure would have absolutely melted you had you not been there for a reason. The was handsome no denying that. His blazer hiding the arm you knew. You looked away as you ordered a drink and waited for the bartender to finish.

"Make that two." A voice sounded from beside you. You knew it was him. That look he gave was an indication that was in fact, totally interested in knowing who you were and why you were here. Better yet, why you were here alone.

"Should've probably asked what it was before you did that." you said with a chuckle.

"Ahhh can't be that bad" he said.

"Two cosmos" The bartender said as he put down the pink drinks.

"You got me there." Bucky laughed.

"It's not so bad. Palmer Casey." you said extending your hand as you chuckled.

"James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky." His grip was strong, but not as strong as you knew his other arm was.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, what brings you to this Stark party. Surely your not the pap, and I don't see anyone rushing over here to assert their dominance for me talking to you."

Just then Tony interrupted the soldier.

"Ahhh James I see you've met our new member of the team. Palmer here is my new assistant and is available to help any of us when we need it." He said happily. "Palmer dear, you look stunning. Let's go meet a few of the other members and then we'll let you mingle." He said guiding you away from the soldier.

"Catch up later?" Bucky said as you were whisked away. You shot him a bright smile and agreed as you were brought towards the other members. Everyone was super nice. Thor, Bruce, Sam and even Pepper instantly seemed to bond to you as you chatted over various topics and what your tasks were to include. Bruce was pleased he was finally able to have intelligent conversations about science with someone other than Tony. All Thor required was sandwhiches when he wasn't on Asgard.

"I like her. She is very nice." Thor regarded you. Sam was easy enough. He made it a thing to point out that he could indeed fly multiple times. You even met Natasha. She was warm and even suggested that you and her go shopping one day. Her guard was down and you knew you had her in the bag.

After talking with the heroes back and forth you decided you would find Bucky again and grab another drink. The first two had started to make you feel wonderfully buzzed. You had to admit you were having a lot of fun. These people were easy to talk to and obviously knew how to have a good time.

Your eyes landed in the blazer that Bucky was wearing and you made your way over. He was not alone you noticed. He was joined by a tall blonde that you could instantly recognize. It was the super soldier himself. Captain America. You remember how your dad used to go on and on about how much he loved the story of the small man from Brooklyn, It reminded you a bit of your own story. Not that he would ever know that.

"Bucky!" you shouted over the music and he turned to you, a smile instantly covering his face.

"Hey doll your back. I have someone I should introduce you to if you're gonna be helping us around here." He said tapping Rogers. The blonde turned to you, his blue eyes meeting your own instantly. They different than yours. Darker almost, but deep. Eyes that have seen far beyond what ever have. He was taking you in you could tell. Not exactly sure where he should look. A faint red tinted his cheeks as you smiled at him, but you could barely make it out over the glow the neon lights behind the bar were giving off.

"Palmer Casey" you introduced yourself.

"Steve Rogers" he said grasping your hand in a firm shake. The completely enveloped yours in sheer size.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rogers"

"Please, just Steve. So you'll be working with us? Stark had said he had hired a new assistant." he said.

"I'll mostly be helping Mr. Stark, but I will be around to help out with anything you may need. I'm completely at your disposal." you said boldly.

"I like the sound of that." Bucky said from beside you.

"Buck" Steve scolded him. Bucky held up his hands in defeat and laughed.

"Would you like another drink?" Steve asked.

"I would love one" you smiled in return.

************************************************************************************************************************************You and the boys had been chatting and drinking for what seemed like hours and you now were effectively tipsy. You all laughed and earned about each other as the night wore on. Natasha and Pepper had even joined in. Pepper was pretty drunk and even Natasha was on your level. You had to admit that this was the most fun you had had in a long time. You had let your guard down a bit and decided to enjoy yourself as you adjusted to your new enviroment. It was so easy to jup right into their group. You were already joking with them and all dancing around like idiots. You were happy.

Just then Wiggle by Jason Derulo came on and Nat grabbed you by the arm.

"Let's DANCE!" she said as she dragged you to the busy dance floor. You, Nat, and Pepper danced and laughed as you made fools of yourself with everyone. You glanced towards Steve and Bucky a few times. Both were very obviously watching you and the girls dancing with each other. Through your haze you knew you were here for a mission. You added a little more sex appeal to your dance in hopes it would help drop the two soldiers guards. You knew it was working. Bucky clearly had his eyes on Nat, but America's golden boy was clearly observing you over his drink as he sipped it. He was a lot less shy than you had expected.

As the dance ended you headed back to the bar to grab some waters for everyone when Tony approached you.

"I see you're making friends" he chuckled.

"Everyone is so welcoming and fun here" you smiled.

"I like to throw these parties in hopes to get everyones minds off the busy work. I haven't seen Nat having this much fun in a while. I think you will fit in perfectly. In fact, here is your key. Floor 33. You're in the apartment across from Rogers. Fully furnished and ready to go. That hotel was disgusting." He handed you your key with a smirk.

"I sent Happy to get your stuff earlier so you wont have to go back." Your mind instantly thanking yourself for trashing any evidence of the organization earlier that day in case any was to ever go there. That was close.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stark. This means the world to me." you thanked him.

"Welcome to the team" he said sipping his drink as he headed off.

This was almost too easy. You admitted to yourself that you needed a little air. Everyone was so nice and you hadn't seen, well, "nice" in ages. You almost felt taking advantage of these people.

The air was cool as you stepped out into the cool NYC air. The huge windows of the top floor still giving you an eye on everyoe at the party dancing and having fun. Thor was lifting Tony up and you giggled. You and stared over the city as you took a deep breath to clear your thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind you.

"It is" you knew it was Steve.

"Little different than what it looked like in 1941." he said leaning on the railing next to you mirroring yourself.

"I bet...What was it like? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It was smaller... less lights, less sounds. There wasn't as much of a haze in the sky. You could see stars so perfectly. Over there" he said pointing out to the city. "That used to be an old factory that made shoes. I worked there for a bit. Now it's a shopping complex." he said.

"So crazy how things change" you answered.

"It is what it is. 70 years is a long time. How do you like it here so far?"

"Well if every work day is like this I'll be happy. Just kidding, but everyone is just so WELCOMING" you gestured.

"Were a family. We protect each other. That includes you now." a knot twisted in you.

"Well thank you Steve that means a lot... oh by the way, we're neighbors now Mr. Rogers" you said jingling your keys. He did not get the reference and you threw your head back laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blindsided By Fate**  
_As always the ONLY CHARACTER THAT IS MINE IS CLEARLY OBVIOUS AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CREATIVE GENIUS! All of their characters are theirs and I do not claim any as my own. Marvel you are dank af and I love you ok? Ok, ENJOY!_

You woke up with a pounding headache in a bright room you did not recognize. After the party, a whole lot more drinking and dancing you had effectively passed out in your new apartment without even looking at it. The bedroom was massive, the California king adorned with a crisp fluffy white comforter. Floor to ceiling windows showed gorgeous view of the city. You yawned, getting out of bed to take a look around.

There was a note on a large mirror next to the entrance of a huge closet.

_Please enjoy your apartment. I had Happy pick you up a larger wardrobe. Yours was sad. Think of it is as your first raise. Company card and all that. Enjoy -Tony_

You entered the large closet to find absolutely breath taking clothes and shoes throughout. Oh yeah, a girl could get used to this life style. You hadn't had this quality of things, well, ever.

You explored the rest of the apartment to find a full fridge and everything you needed. After a shower you threw on some simple makeup and dark jeans with a simple white flowy shirt. A pair of wedges completed the look as you finished getting ready. Today was Sunday so your first day wasn't until tomorrow.  
A voice sounded from the ceiling that startled you.

_"Miss Casey. Steve Rogers has instructed me to summon everyone to the common room for breakfast. I am FRIDAY, Mr. Starks AI. I am here to assist you."_

You giggled at the AI.

"I thought I was the assistant" you giggled again as you made your way to the common room.

The common room was quiet as everyone nursed their hangovers. Nat sat at the island with a gingerale and her dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Bruce was drinking his morning coffee and Sam was in similar shape as Nat. Thor was at the table eating a large pile of waffles, and Steve and Bucky were making breakfast for everyone.

"Coffee hun?" Bucky asked holding the coffee pot with a smirk.

"Yes please...Black, like my soul..." you sat at the island rubbing your temples. The hangover was fading but you still had a throb between your eyes. He poured you a cup and you sipped it gratefully.

"What are your plans for the day?" You asked Nat.

"Honestly, probably nursing this hangover like my life depends on it. You?"

"I'm not sure. I kinda want explore the city. This place is a lot different than Colorado." you giggled.

"I would take you but I have training today." Bucky replied.

"Ill go. Might be nice to explore a little more." Steve said before finishing his orange juice.

"Great! Meet you downstairs in an hour?" you replied.

"Perfect." he smiled.

You found a cute pink sundress and let your waves fall around your shoulders. Maybe getting close with the Captain would be the perfect way to get the information you needed. The organization had given you 6 months to get as much information as you possibly could and you had to admit you wouldn't mind spending some time with the star spangled hero.

Making your way downstairs and to the lobby you saw Steve waiting for you by the door. He was wearing dark jeans and a light blue button down. He was handsome, but he still had this aura about him that made him radiate an old fashioned energy. You caught his attention and he smiled brightly as you approached him.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely Captain" you giggled. A light blush covered his cheeks as he opened the door for you and guided you out. You spent the day taking in all the typical sights of NYC. Times Square was insane and you couldn't believe the hustle and bustle of a Sunday, the lights of the city, the loud honks of the taxis zooming past. Steve showed you landmark after landmark as the day went on. After a few hours you stumbled upon an ice cream parlor that called to you almost instantly.

"I know this place! It was here when I was younger. I can't believe its still here." Steve said with a smile.

"C'mon lets get some!" You said grabbing his hand and rushing inside. You ordered your ice cream and grabbed a bench outside to enjoy your snack.

"Is it like you remember?" You asked.

"It's like I'm back in my childhood." he smiled.

"How are you adjusting to everything? I mean I know its been a while since you've been back but it must be a challenge to try and learn everything you've missed."

"It's been easier than I had imagined but it has its set backs. The internet helps, and Sam and Nat have been great. It's been a long road." he smiled.

"I'm sure. What's been your favorite thing?"

"Netflix is cool. The music is insanely different but I like it. How do you like New York so far?" he asked.

"It's a lot different than I expected, and a heck of a lot different than my childhood in Colorado. I lived on a huge ranch and the closest city was over an hour away."

"I'm sure that was nice though?"

"It was... it was hard..." your mood instantly changed and he could tell you weren't very interested in talking about it. He shot you a sympathetic smile in and you could tell it was one of understanding as well. You knew his childhood was hard as well. One of sickness and loss. You were on the same level as him, and if he knew what you had been through as well you knew he would understand.

You sat and talked for a while about the things you liked and disliked. He was easy to talk to and you found yourself getting lost in his eyes as he spoke about life in NYC.

"Do you see yourself going back to D.C?" you asked.

"Maybe soon. Sam and Bucky want to go back. I miss my apartment there. I finally had it all the way I wanted until everything happened with Buck, and Sam has a place there. It's nice there. Still the city but much quieter." he smiled.

"I've never been. It sounds wonderful, I'll have to visit sometime." You smiled.

"You should." he smiled.

After a long day of exploring the pair went back to the tower to find it eerily quiet. You said your goodbyes to Steve on your floor and entered your apartment ready to knock out for the night. You slipped into some silk pajamas and crawled into bed ready for your first day in the morning...


End file.
